


Short Slenderverse Stories

by Cosmic_spector



Category: DarkHarvest00, EverymanHYBRID, MLAnderson0, Marble Hornets, TribeTwelve
Genre: EverymanHYBRID - Freeform, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Implied Violence, M/M, Marblehornets, Multi, Poly nonsense, Probably actually violence, Sad times, Slenderverse, bad times, demons do the nasty probably, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_spector/pseuds/Cosmic_spector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Slenderverse one shots that are probably horrible and also maybe shippy maybe (mostly horrible tho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a little while ago  
> I like to make vinny cry  
> I'm a bad person :')

Vinny sat in front of his laptop staring blankly at the screen. His camera was in front of him were he had placed it earlier. He must have turned it off at some point but he didn't recall doing so. There was a video playing on the laptop. The same video he'd been watching over and over again for the past few hours. He remembered finding the drive that the video had come on but the memory was hazy even though it had only happened earlier that night. He could only barely remember replaying the video over and over again. It was as if he was remembering things from a dream, the details kept slipping and small pieces that made the memory feel real were missing. Everything kind of felt numb and empty.

The video ended once more and vinny toyed with the idea of rewatching it. He wasn't sure why he kept watching it again and again as he hated the contents of the video. Perhaps he hoped that if he kept watching it that it might change. That instead of the horrible reality that the video kept displaying, it would show him something else, anything else. It was pointless of course, the video never changed. Why would it? It just played the same way over and over again. 

Vinny shut the laptop and sat, unsure of what he should do now. Everyone was gone. Everyone who he'd cared about, laughed with, shared memories and stories and loss and hard times and holidays and hopes and dreams with, was gone. Jeff, Alex, Steph, Jessa, and now Even they were all somewhere he'd never see them or hear them again. It had been hard having some of them disappear. It had been even harder seeing some of them die, slaughtered by malevolent monsters. He'd had other to grieve with and help each other get through each death then. 

He'd felt alone and lost when Even, or rather whatever was possessing him, had disappeared after doing unspeakable things to the others. Somehow he felt even more alone now knowing for sure that Even was no longer alive. It hurt knowing that Even had died feeling guilty for doing things that weren't really his fault and that he deserved to die. What he wouldn't give to just to hug Even and tell him it wasn't his fault, to make him believe it.

Vinny realized he was crying. He put his head in his hands and sobbed unable to do much else. He cried until he couldn't anymore. Until he couldn't feel anything besides his growing headache and sore eyes. 

What now. Should he keep going? Keep looking for some kind of answers? It's not like he had anything left to lose besides his own life and at this point he wasn't sure if he really valued living anymore.

But he wasn't interested in answers or clues or anything. He just wanted his friends back. He wanted to go back to before this whole mess started and snowballed. Back to when he was just having a little fun with a couple of close friends and there was nothing to really worry about. 

He stood up and walked over to the nearest couch and lie down. He was tired but that was nothing new. He just wanted to sleep so he wouldn't have to think or feel anymore. The last conscious thoughts he could remember having were "why? Why us? Why now? Why ever? What did we do to deserve this?" But of course, he had no answers.


	2. Just a bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just all a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again written a little while ago  
> Once again I'm a horrible person

Vinny was awake but he was refusing to open his eyes. He didn't know if he could stand waking up again only to be faced with the same crushing loneliness of the house HABIT had trapped him in.

Vinny never could tell which was worse, being alone in the house, or having to interact with HABIT. When the entity was around all Vinny wanted was for him to leave and yet when HABIT was off doing god knows what all Vinny could really do was wonder when he would get back. 

At some point he had stopped really thinking about anything and he sort of just lay there not moving or carding about anything. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and the door to his room be pushed open loudly but he refused to react as he figured it was just HABIT come to bother him some more. 

"Vin! Come on buddy get up" he felt someone poke him in his side but he still acted like he was asleep. He really wasn't in the mood for HABIT's antics.

He heard a second set of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Is he up yet?" A second voice asked. No it couldn't be. That was impossible.

Vinny sat up quickly and looked at the doorway. There ,despite what he knew to be true, was Jeff. Perfectly healthy and in a seemingly good mood. 

It took him just a moment to realize he was also in his house. 

"Well I guess he is now" Vinny turned his head toward the voice and there stood Even, smirking with his hands in his pockets. Even, not HABIT, just good old Even. 

Vinny stood up and wrapped Even in a tight hug. "Vin what the hell?" Even squirmed slightly but Vinny didn't let go. When he did Even just gave him a confused look. Vinny turned to Jeff and hugged him too trying not to cry as best as he could. When he let go again Jeff and Even exchanged a slightly worried glance.

"You uh alright there vin" Even asked 

"Yeah I'm just glad you two are alright" Vinny said smiling. God he hadn't smiled in ages.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jeff looked incredibly puzzled.

"It doesn't matter don't worry about it." Vinny then remembered "where's Alex?"

"Umm he's downstairs. why?" Jeff replied looking at Even again who just shrugged.

"You sure you're ok there Vin?" 

"Never better" 

"Well alrighty you wanna go play some video games?" Even said still a little weirded out by Vinnys behavior. 

"I'd love to Ev" 

All of the sudden he was there playing games with his best friends and joking around again without a care in the world. As if nothing had ever happened. In fact he was starting to think nothing had happened. That it had all been some ridiculously complex nightmare. He almost had himself convinced. Almost.

He opened his eyes.

It took him a few moments to register where he was. It took him longer to realize that those memories in his head now we're not real,just memories of a dream. 

He was alone again.

He sat up, wrapped his arms around his knees pulling them to his chest, put his head down and sobbed.

It was almost like losing them all over again. 

He hated himself for ever having believed that they were still fine. That nothing had ever happened.

 

The nightmares he endured every other night were awful but this was a thousand times worse. It was like salt in an ever growing wound that would never be able to heal.

All he wanted was his friends back. why was that such an impossible request?


	3. Why are you like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HABIT is a confusing dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been five million years since I've updated anything have this I think it's fluff or something.  
> (Also I couldn't think of a title so that might change r I p)

Firebrand shivered slightly against the chill air as he sat on the bench waiting, watching people pass by. It was deserted enough that no one noticed him or cared they were too busy getting to their destinations as quickly as possible. It was overcast so Firebrand had no idea what time it was supposed to be as there were also no clocks around, not he that greatly cared ,time didn't matter.

The HABIT had wanted to see him, god only knew why he never was very clear about his intentions. Firebrand didn't care in all honesty, though he did hope it would prove to be useful, he was tired and a little irritable. He was, however, glad in a way that HABIT had contacted him again, he told himself it was just because he craved some sort of contact with anyone even the eccentric, egotistical, asshole that was HABIT. Sure he had work to do that he should have been focused on but he was lonely and besides HABIT would interrupt him anyway so it would be better if he wasn't pissed off when he did.

Firebrand only honestly disliked HABIT when he was angry, other times he found him almost charming, though as to why he couldn't understand. HABIT was a monster in every sense of the word and yet Firebrand wanted to be close to him, wanted to assist him if he could, he wanted HABIT around as much as possible. Unfortunately for him he hadn't seen HABIT in quite awhile and was more than a little disappointed and upset by it despite his best efforts not to be.

"Hey" firebrand jumped, he hadn't been paying attention and only just noticed HABIT sitting next to him on the bench, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed over one another relaxed. His cap covered his eyes but Firebrand could still see his annoying ass smirk.

"Hello HABIT" firebrand leaned back into the bench with a small sigh. "Doing good?" 

HABIT chuckled "better than ever. What about you? We haven't talked in awhile you know."

Firebrand shrugged "yeah I'm ok i guess. I've been busy, trying to fucking fix all this shit" 

"You're always busy"

"I always have work to do

"You really need to learn how to lighten up, Crispy, have a little fun. At least take a nap you look terrible" HABIT said shaking his head a little still smirking.

"Gee thanks," Firebrand rolled his eyes "and unfortunately I can't be fucking around like you all the time. Too much at stake "

"I am not fucking around" habit held his hand to his chest in mock outrage "I just so happen to be doing exactly what I need to do but in a fun and enjoyable way" 

"Whatever you say" Firebrand was too tired to humor him. 

HABITs grin faded slightly. "Well you used to be way more fun, fuckin killjoy " he grumbled slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean" firebrand was getting a little irritated. 

"I mean you used to have a sense of humor, you were always up for having a good time but now You're just not any fun at all "

"Well it used to be fun, shithead," firebrand snapped at him. "It use to be us breaking away and rebelling and fucking fighting and now it's just tiring and it hurts and your not even around anymore to really make it any better. You fucked off when it got boring and you want to bitch about how I'm not all chipper and ready to fucking be your little pal again. Well you know what, fuck you." God it felt good to rant and cuss at someone. Though part of him felt a little bad for yelling at HABIT, he couldn't imagine why.

HABIT stood up suddenly and Firebrand flinched, suddenly regretting his outburst. At best HABIT would leave and Firebrand would be alone again, at worst God only knew what he'd do to him. To his surprise HABIT did nothing but look down and motion for him to follow before turning and walking off. Firebrand hesitated for a moment before standing and walking close behind him. 

A few minutes passed of them walking in silence before HABIT spoke again. 

"So...you're a bit upset at me. Understandable really, I mean I don't agree but I can understand."

"It's not....I mean I'm not really mad at you. I'm just..."

"No you're mad at me. That point was made clear." Firebrand didn't know what to say. HABIT didn't say anything more for a bit.

HABIT stopped walking in front of an ally. firebrand held back a few feet unsure as HABIT wasn't looking at him.

"I'm not going to explain myself. What I do is none of your business." HABIT held up his hand seeming to know that Firebrand was going to interrupt. "But I will say this, you can be mad at me if you want, you can yell at me, shit you can hate me; I didn't go though all the trouble of freeing your ass to just to leave you though. So even if you can't stand me, I'm still gonna be the self-centered prick who can't take a hint and leave you the fuck alone." 

Firebrand still didn't know what to say. He didn't hate HABIT despite everything, quiet the opposite actually, but how was he suppose to tell HABIT this. Firebrand watched him as he slowly wandered down the ally.

"I don't hate you." He said quietly. HABIT turned to look at him.

"Oh really. Then what do you think of me hmm?"

"Uh well...I mean it doesn't really matter does it." 

"Why wouldn't it matter"

"Well....you're gonna stick around anyway so....doesn't matter what I think I have to live with it" he shifted a little uncomfortably, hoping that it was a good enough excuse.

"Then why mention it at all? Why tell me if it doesn't matter? Clearly it matters to you at least a little that I know you don't hate me. So tell me honestly, what do you think of me if you don't hate me?"

Firebrand didn't know how to argue with HABIT so he decided to go with the truth, or at least a part of the truth. "It's just that,I-i don't know."

"You don't know." HABIT repeated quietly "that sounds like bullshit"

"Look it's confusing alright I just...don't know.... entirely" 

HABIT stared at him for a moment with his arms crossed. He suddenly reached over and grabbed Firebrand by his shirt collar and slammed him against the ally wall. Firebrand was too caught off guard to struggle. HABITs other arm reached around his shoulders bringing them into a sort of odd hug. Firebrands back was still pressed against the wall and he couldn't maneuver his legs to try and kick HABIT off of him, though he didn't greatly want to either. Part of him wanted to tell HABIT to get off of him and the other part of him was almost fine with the situation.

"What The fuck are you doing?" 

"Shut up" HABIT let go of his shirt and gently caressed the side of his face which firebrand could feel heating up.

"You're blushing"

"A-am I?" He stuttered, looking away unable to maintain eye contact. His whole body felt a little shaky

HABIT turned his head with his hand so that Firebrand was looking at him again. 

"HABIT?..." 

"Shhhh" HABIT put a finger up to his mouth,"I told you to shut up" he placed his hand on the back of firebrands head and kissed him. His lips were warm and Firebrand could taste blood on his mouth. He wrapped his arms around HABITs waist and kissed him back without thinking. HABITs teeth gently but down on Firebrands lower lip, and he had to try very hard not to make some kind of embarrassing noise.

HABIT pulled away first, smirking. He let go of Firebrand and adjusted his hat so he could see his eyes.

"Well darlin, if you figure it out let me know" HABIT winked and turned on his heel strolling away with his hands in his pockets.

Firebrand stood, unsure of what to do, and watched HABIT walk off. Maybe, whenever he saw him again, he'd have some sort of answer for him but for now firebrand was left alone again. At least, he felt a little less lonely.


End file.
